The present invention relates to a vehicle brake system with an anti-skid device.
In a vehicle brake system of the type in which a power booster is operatively coupled to a master cylinder, the brake liquid to be fed into the wheel cylinders is increased in pressure by the power booster when the brake pedal is depressed. The present invention has for its object to provide a vehicle brake system, of the type described that is provided with an antiskid device which is simple in construction yet highly reliable in operation.
Briefly stated, according to the present invention, an actuator is hydraulically connected in parallel with a power booster in a vehicle brake system, and solenoid control valves, which are controlled in response to the electrical signals from a computer or the like when skidding occurs, are inserted in the brake system. When skidding occurs, the brake liquid, whose pressure is automatically controlled by the actuator in response to the electrical control signals, is fed to the brake wheel cylinders to prevent skidding. When there occurs no skidding, the actuator is automatically disconnected from the brake system while the power booster is automatically connected to the wheel cylinders so as to directly apply the brakes.